1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the provision content over a television network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television services such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable television service, or satellite television service are provided by service providers with whom customers establish an account for the service. A large number of television channels are delivered to a customer premise device, such a set top box, over a television network established by the service provider. Such networks operate in conjunction with the Internet and have access to various content providers, such as providers of Internet access, financial information, weather information, sports information, etc. IPTV is capable of delivering interactive television services to customers from these various content providers, also referred to herein as “partners” of the service provider. Individual customers typically establish separate accounts with certain of these content providers to obtain customer specific information. Often, customers can specify the content they wish to receive and the format therefor. For example, information about particular stocks or an investment portfolio, sports information about certain teams, photo albums created by the customer with the content provider via the web, product ordering, etc. Often, customers are required to log in for each such service and provide other personal information such as credit cards, telephone numbers, etc.
In the television environment, a limited capability exists for the customers to authenticate customer identity for each such service. The form factor of current television systems, however, does not support customer data entry via remote control devices. Thus, difficulties associated with the input of customer identities, such as a log-on, password, and credit card information can become a barrier to adapting multiple interactive television applications and/or to exploiting the interactive television potential.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing content over a television network from content providers.